A traditional way of producing a nicotine chewing gum is to add the nicotine in complex with a cation exchange resin and incorporate this complex into a chewing gum formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,248 discloses a chewable smoking substitute composition with a cation exchange resin complex dispersed in the base. Although the release of nicotine is controlled and thus allowing most of the initially added amount of nicotine to be released from the chewing gum formulation during a predetermined time period, the release of nicotine from the chewing gum formulation does not resemble the instant release of nicotine from a cigarette.